It is known to have a vehicle with a rear window which covers a rear window opening. The window is mounted to the body panel by an adhesive and is sapced away from the panel by a set of sapcers. A lower edge of the window is located in proximity to a rear compartment lid where the lid covers a rear compartment opening.
A plurality of retainers are attached to a series of studs welded on the body near the lower edge of the window. A lower molding, which covers the body panel and the retainer between a reveal molding and the rear compartment lid, is held to the retainers by a plurality of screws. The reveal molding, which is engaged by the lower molding, has a C-shaped channel to capture the lower edge o the window.
It would be disirable to have a one piece molding assembly having an integral spacing feature, capable of mechanically bonding to the adhesive and which allows the molding to flex pass the rear compartment lid during mounting to the body panel.